<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Elio Gets Sick, Again. by elioolivercmbyntrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020281">The One Where Elio Gets Sick, Again.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash'>elioolivercmbyntrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elio &amp; Oliver one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Fic, cw vomit, nurse ! Oliver, sick! Elio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another quick one shot. Elio gets sick. Oliver makes Mafalda's chicken soup. Plenty of fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elio &amp; Oliver one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Elio Gets Sick, Again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One day I will write sick Oliver, I will. I just enjoy tormenting poor Elio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh, what a day," Oliver said, dropping his bag on the floor and kicking his shoes off. "Elio? How was class? Shall we get -" </p><p>Elio was fast asleep on the sofa, right arm slung over behind his head, left arm dangling off the side of the couch, lips slightly parted. Oliver smiled, and caressed Elio’s cheek.</p><p>Elio stirred, squinting and yawning."Oliver?"</p><p>"Hey, baby, you fell asleep,” said Oliver. “I’m starving. Shall we get take out ? How was your day?"</p><p>"Trust you to think of food first," chuckled Elio.. "It was OK. I'm so tired though, I'm gonna pass on food and just go to bed. Sorry."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, placing a hand on Elio’s forehead. </p><p>"I'm just tired," replied Elio, sitting up and yawning. He kissed Oliver on the nose. "Good night, my golden goose."</p><p>“Good night,” said Oliver.</p><p>Oliver ordered pizza, and flicked absentmindedly through the channels while he ate. He turned off the TV and threw the remote onto the coffee table. He picked up his lecture notes for the next day, even though he had given this lecture before and didn’t need to add or change anything. He stuffed the lecture notes back in his bag, and tried to immerse himself in the novel he was reading, and soon discarded the paperback on the coffee table.</p><p>At 11pm, he decided to just go to bed. He tiptoed into the bedroom, feeling his way around in the dark. Elio was fast asleep on his front, his mouth slightly opened. He was snoring softly. Oliver kissed him on the forehead. Elio had stolen all of the duvet for himself, so Oliver picked up the throw that Elio had kicked off the bed in his sleep. The throw didn’t cover much of Oliver’s body, but he didn’t want to disturb Elio; he’d been exhausted. </p><p>A few hours later, Oliver was woken up by a dull ache in his bladder. The alarm clock on the bedside table said it was 3am. Oliver sighed, and turned over. Elio wasn’t next to him. Oliver sat up, assuming Elio had just got up to use the bathroom, from the strip of light coming from the en-suite door. </p><p>Then Oliver heard retching, and his heart sank. </p><p>"Elio, honey?" he asked, knocking on the bathroom door. He heard more gagging and retching. Oliver pushed the door open. Elio was kneeling by the toilet, head in the bowl, shaking.</p><p>"I'm sick," groaned Elio, turning to look at Oliver. His face was covered in a sheet of sweat, and he had vomit on his chin. </p><p>"Can’t say I'm surprised, " Oliver said, pushing Elio’s sweat-drenched hair out of his face and placing a hand on his back. "You never turn down food."</p><p>Elio answered by gagging, expelling more of the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Oliver rubbed Elio's back. “Oh sweetie. Why didn't you wake me up?"</p><p>“I didn’t want to disturb you."</p><p>"You would not have been disturbing me." Oliver placed a hand on Elio's forehead. "You're burning up. Let me go and get you a glass of water, honey."</p><p>Elio flushed the toilet, washed his hands and then his face. He sat on the floor, leaning his back against the bathtub. </p><p>"Here," said Oliver, handing him a glass of water. "Sips, sweetie. Your tummy will be delicate right now. Do you think you're going to puke again?" </p><p>Elio shrugged.</p><p>"I'll put a bucket by the bed, in case you do."</p><p>"I'll go sleep on the couch, in case you get sick," said Elio.</p><p>Oliver shook his head. "We are both going back to bed. Are you done?"</p><p>"I -" Elio leaned over the toilet again, clutching the bowl.</p><p>"It's alright," said Oliver. “How long have you been throwing up?”</p><p>“I think I woke up at 1:30,” said Elio, reaching up to flush the toilet and wipe his mouth on some tissue. “I’m done now.”</p><p>“Back to bed, then,” said Oliver. “There’s a bucket by your side of the bed. I’m desperate to pee.” He bounced on the spot.</p><p>--</p><p>Oliver moaned when his alarm went off a few hours later. He’d eventually fallen asleep at 5, long after Elio had fallen asleep. He slapped the alarm clock and rolled over. </p><p>“Do you want me to stay home with you today?” asked Oliver, after Elio came out of the bathroom, his face flushed. Oliver could smell the vomit on him. “You’re still throwing up.”</p><p>“I’m a grown up,” said Elio, pouting. “I can take care of myself.” </p><p>“You sure? I’m tired; I could always call in and lie, say I’m throwing up.” Oliver placed a hand on Elio’s forehead; he was still a little too warm. His cheeks were red, and his eyes bloodshot. He’d burst some of the blood vessels from vomiting so violently. His lips were dry and cracked. Oliver wanted to stay home with him, but Elio wanted space.</p><p>“I’m just going to sleep all day.”</p><p>“OK,” said Oliver. “I’ll make Mafalda’s chicken soup when I get in.”</p><p>“Don’t mention food,” whined Elio. “Shit, I’m going to puke again!” </p><p>Oliver followed Elio to the bathroom, and rubbed his back gently. “I’m so sorry,” he said, as Elio continued to vomit. “Poor baby.”</p><p>--</p><p>Elio was fast asleep on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket when Oliver got home later. Oliver smiled, and set to work on Mafalda’s chicken soup recipe. </p><p>“That smells so good,” said Elio groggily, wiping sleep out of his eyes. “Thank you, my knight in shining armour.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>